Let's Talk
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Do the words hurt because they cut too deeply? BB and Rae have a heart to heart. Oneshot. Please R&R.


Let's Talk

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The ticking clock was the only noise Raven could hear in the entire tower as she delved even further into her book. Hours passed and night had draped the world in his black raiment. Raven finally reached the conclusion of her book and set it down. It was then that Raven noticed Beast Boy beside her, head down. His supple fingers were tracing patterns on his emerald skin.

"What lame joke do you want to tell me this time?" At the sound of her voice the changeling looked at her.

"I don't want to annoy you with my jokes Raven; I just want to get you to smile, is that so bad?" The empath sighed heavily.

"Yes it is." Beast Boy smiled at her but it was different from the usual ones he gave her everyday, this was a sad, weak smile that made Raven hurt just to look at it.

"And here we go again in our dance, Rae."

"What do you mean?"

"I try and get you to smile, you get angry, and then you drop the whole thing so I have to start over. It's really quite annoying but do you know why I keep on doing it Rae?"

"It's Raven and yes, because you like to be an annoying little grass stain."

"Making fun of me won't get rid of me Rae. I do it because I care about you, as more than just a friend." Raven looked at Beast Boy with shock written all over her face. After a few moments she regained her composure and glared at him.

"I don't know who put you up to this but I want you to stop right now." She said through clenched teeth. She stood up to leave but Beast Boy grabbed her hand.

"No more jokes, Rae. This is how I really feel."

"Let go of me." The changeling complied and he waited for her to push him away. Instead she sat back down. "Even if you have feelings for me, nothing could happen between us, it's too dangerous."

"Nothing seemed to happen between you and Malchior." Raven then slapped Beast Boy across the right side of his face.

"Don't mention him."

"You can love Rae and nothing will blow up or be destroyed because of you."

"You're naïve for thinking that."

"And you're too scared to love someone, aren't you?" Raven went to slap him again. The changeling accepted the pain and this time Raven's hand came away bloody. "Do the words hurt because they cut too deeply?" Raven looked down at the blood on her hand and started crying.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Beast Boy reached out a hand and brushed the tears from her face.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He then pulled Raven into a gentle hug. "I love you Raven and no amount of pain, teasing, or apathy will make me stop loving you, understand?" Raven nodded.

"I…love you as well."

"It's getting a bit stifling in here; do you want to go watch the stars?" Raven nodded. "Close your eyes." Raven did as she was asked and the changeling led her outside. A few moments passed. "Alright, open them." The sight that met her was breathtakingly beautiful. White flowers bloomed in the night and the sky was lit up with stars. Beast Boy was laying among the flowers and he gestured to a spot beside him.

"You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?" As she was speaking she lay beside him. He gave her a goofy grin.

"Well I do hope for the best in any situation."

"And what if I had rejected you?"

"There's always my rock and Terra." He spoke this last name with a tint of sadness.

"Sorry." Beast Boy just gave her that goofy grin again.

"She's the past Rae. You're here with me, now, and I hope you'll always be right here beside me." Raven blushed and started to cover her face up. Beast Boy stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't hide." He leaned in closer and gave her a chaste kiss. Raven returned it with equal fervor. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"That was…nice." Beast Boy started laughing at that. Raven hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"That was better than nice Rae. That was heaven. And you're my angel." Raven snuggled up to him and sighed in contentment.

"Thank you Gar." Beast Boy kissed her on the cheek.

"Anytime Rae. I'll always be here for you." And for the first time since Beast Boy had met her, Raven smiled. It wasn't a normal, everyday smile, this was his smile and no one could ever take it from him. Above the couple, a shooting star blazed through the heavens. "Make a wish."

"You're everything I could ever hope for."


End file.
